Zelda Twilight Princess 2: Sword of Demise
by Skydragon74193
Summary: Zelda and Link are about to face an Ancient Evil that dates back to the very first hero. Along the way, will they find love, hate, or even lost memories of past lives? Post TP ZeLink better summary later (Wii Right handed Link)


A/N: **Hello there, this story is my first Zelda fic. It will have elements from Zelda's new and Old. I was inspired to write this from my love of Twilight Princess ZeLink. Also if you have any good TP ZeLink, tell me please.**

* * *

Links POV

It has been a long day. I faced Ganondorf and emerged victorious.  
Zelda, Midna, and I have returned to the Mirror of Twilight to see  
Midna off. Only for the twili that was once an imp to shatter the  
mirror destroying any connection between the light and dark world as  
she said good bye. Now there is no way to see or talk to her again. My  
day went from good to bad that fast. Though annoying, I thought of  
Midna as sister and will dearly miss her. To see her go is like seeing  
my sister walk away, never to be seen again.  
"What now?" I ask Zelda, my last companion.  
"We return to Hyrule but I have something to ask you." she responded  
"Yes princess?"  
"Will you come to live in the castle as a knight of Hyrule? I've seen  
your fighting skills first hand and, if I may say, the best in all  
Hyrule. Would you mind training the knights?"  
"It would be an honor Zelda, " I said, I could almost swear I saw a slight  
pink tint on her face but it must be my imagination. She's royalty and  
I'mm just some peasant, it could never happen... could it. I have to  
say, I have liked Zelda since I met her in the tower and she is the  
one I thought about to keep myself going. It may be selfish but I'm  
still Hylian and we all have selfish desires. "Let's get going"

Zelda's POV

"It would be an honor Zelda," He said, I blushed and turned a little  
hoping he didn't see it. Just hearing him say my name without some  
formal name like princess made me feel more like a woman, not the icy  
princess of Hyrule. Yes, I am fair and kind to my people but I'm known  
as icy because I can be as cold as Ice if need be. "Lets get going" he  
continued, for some reason flustered.

* * *

*20 minutes later*  
During me and links walk I begun to think about how things would be  
when I got back to the castle, I will be crowned queen of Hyrule, as I  
will be of age in a few months, which reminds me...  
"I'm going to have suitors soon," I thought aloud with a slightly cold tone.  
"I see, but why bring up the subject?" Link said as he turned his head  
in my direction.  
" I was thinking about what would happen when we got back, and my  
coming of age will be in a couple months in the month of Nayru, which  
mean there will need to be a king. You see, I want to marry to someone  
I know and love, not some random snooty person that I don't even know. But  
the problem is, I don't really know anyone."  
"Well, that must be a big inconvenience, eh?" He joked "I'm sure you'll find someone."  
"Thank you Link"  
"It is getting dark, we need to set up camp," he stated, "We will sleep and it should be a few more hours until we reach lake Hylia." I nodded in response as link took a tent and a blanket out of his magic fairy pouch. The tent was magic you could tell, I set up really quickly by itself. "You get the blanket princess"  
"But what will keep you warm?" I asked a little shocked, "It's cold out here at night."  
"I'll be fine" was his response and then he went in, me fallowing close behind. I looked around and it wan't what you would expect the inside of a tent to look like. The inside was illuminated by a small lantern, the 'walls' were a royal blue color. The floor seemed to have a little pading on it as well as a few pillows in the corner. Not to fancy, yet not to plain. It truly was an amazing sight. I looked up at him with a smile that he sheepishly returned.  
"This place looks amazing!" I exclaimed, "Who made this tent?"  
"I did," he replied, "I was taught a little magic on my journey and I decided to do it on this here tent. It closes into a small device that reopens every time I take it out of my pouch. Time to time, I would add some things to it so it would like nice. C'mon, we need sleep." He said, remocing his gauntlets, gloves, arm guards, then removing his sword and shield from his back. What surprised me was him stripping his tunic and chain mail along with the white undershirt. I must say, he was a little more than just fit. He had some dense looking muscles that were obviously earned on his journey. He had a six pack that wasn't so muscular that it looked gross, but just muscular to feel like hitting iron if hit. I couldn't help but gawk for a moment at him. He didn't even have any visible scars. He looked at me and saw me staring, he must not really have cared, or he was just clueless. Most likely the latter. I removed my shoulder plates and set them near Link's equipment. I saw Link wearing golden plated armor with the same shoulder plates during his battle with Beast Ganon. I don't know why but I had felt like the armor's themselves may have been connected in a way.  
Once I was done with my armor, I went to lay down under the blanket that Link had layed down for me. He really is a sweet guy. He saved Hyrule in plenty of ways. He helped the Gorons, Zoras, and from what I remember when my soul was as one with Midna's, a family consisting of two yeti. That's barely even a fraction of the people he helped. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was my hero, and the last thing I saw was Link laying down a few feet from me.

* * *

I awoke to her chattering. I looked around and from what I could see, it was still night. I looked for the source of the sound and saw Link shivering. He was still asleep, I could tell because he was facing me and his eyes showed no signs of consciousness. He was cold, obviously, because he gave me his blanket. This man is selfless. Probably dumb to be sleeping with his shirt of ,though, he was probably use to it, except the lacking of a blanket to warm him.  
The only thing I could do though to warm him up was insane. But he was cold so I had to do it or he would get hypothermia. After all, deserts may be hot during the day, but they are colder than ice itself at , I scooted closer to him and wrapped the thick blanket around him, whil keeping part for myself. I have to admit, the blanket was huge and warm. Better than the castles stupid, thin silk excuses for blankets. He awoke as the blanket went over his body.  
"Zelda, What are you..." he started but was shushed.  
"You were shivering so I ha to do something to keep you warm." I replied. Link blushed, that's when she realized how close they were. But he was still slighty shivering so I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him to share my warmth.  
"Thank you Zel," he said while as he drifted back to sleep, unconsciously wrapping his arms around me. What a wonderful way to fall asleep. Link may be the one I'm searching for.

* * *

**So It isn't the best so I would appreciate some reviews on how it is. Also I may not upload frequently because i have limited computer access. Remember, if you kno of any godd TP ZeLink stories please tell me! Thank you **

**-S.M.B. out**


End file.
